


[Podfic] All For a Simple Shirt

by Jazoriah



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Humour, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of my own story, All for a Simple Shirt:</p><p>Arthur is pretty sure that clumsy shop assistant with the ridiculous smirk just insulted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All For a Simple Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All For a Simple Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808874) by [Jazoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah). 



 

Title: All For a Simple Shirt

Author: Jazoriah

Reader: Jazoriah

Length: 14:08

File size: 20MB

Download Link: [Box.com](https://app.box.com/s/m5jixjm5jfs8xqgp5zbb), [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9ltztj0sqcp1uea/All%20For%20a%20Simple%20Shirt.mp3)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bwkp93lhv1o8k55/All_For_a_Simple_Shirt.mp3)

[Original Text](808874)

 

Music used: Head of the Hawk - Bluejuice


End file.
